


several clowns one romance

by jadeWillowtree



Series: Hatredverse and Other Things [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Multiverse - Hatredverse (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Crosstale | XTale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dreamtale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Dusttale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Bullying, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Lack of Communication, Liquid Hatred, M/M, Masks, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Alternating, Partners to Lovers, Pining, Polyamory, Polyamory Negotiations, Rating May Change, Romance, Self-Hatred, Slow Burn, Threats, Threats of Violence, this fic is probably incomprehensible to anyone who doesnt have context, yeah i said alt multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 08:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27467974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadeWillowtree/pseuds/jadeWillowtree
Summary: Just a story about a couple of clowns attempting to romance each other without realizing it. this time in an alternate multiverse!
Relationships: Bad Guys Poly, Past Dreammare, Past Satin/Bristle, Sans/Sans (Undertale)
Series: Hatredverse and Other Things [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108457
Comments: 8
Kudos: 41





	1. saccharine likes to kick doors

**Author's Note:**

> Saccharine = Killer  
> Bramble = Cross  
> Bread = Horror  
> Chalk = Dust  
> Satin = Nightmare
> 
> yes i think im hilarious for naming horror bread. praise me.

There was someone new in the castle today. Saccharine had heard rumors of some fucked-up Universe getting…. Deleted? Something like that. Either way, it was completely unrelated from the Destroyer and…. Creator? Protector? No one knows what that guy does, he’s such a recluse.

Regardless, there was someone new today, and Saccharine was Determined (heh, Determined, he was hilarious.) to make a good impression. Better to make a good impression than a bad one, especially under Satin’s rule. Anyone who wanted to survive in the Multiverse needed allies, after all. Besides, Saccharine didn’t particularly WANT to make enemies with the newbie.

There was a skip to his step as he walked throughout the hallways of the castle, until he finally came to a stop in front of the door to the newbie’s quarters. Grinning excitedly underneath his mask, Saccharine gave a quick knock, before practically kicking the door open. Good thing it was unlocked!

“What the fuck-” A voice hissed from the bed, and Saccharine’s focus shifted onto him.  
White bones, a red eyelight, red scar under the eye socket. Ooh, he was already leaking Liquid Hatred from his mouth! The newbie hastily wiped away the black liquid, glaring at Saccharine. He seemed unsettled by the blank mask that showed nothing of his face, black paint representing the tears that trailed from Saccharine’s face eternally.

“Heya, newbie! Brought you a care package!” Saccharine chirped, pulling something out of his inventory and throwing it at the newbie with deadly aim. Luckily for him, however, it was soft and non-dangerous.

“First of all, my name is _Bramble_ , jackass. And what the fuck is this shit?” Bramble hissed, glancing up at Saccharine for a quick moment, before looking down at his little “Care Package”. It wasn’t anything extravagant, simply a cute duck plushie with a rubix cube tied to its midsection.

“A care package, duh! I’m Saccharine, by the way.” Saccharine introduced himself with a small bow, grinning behind the mask. Newbie would need to learn to keep his eyes on others at all times, even when distracted. Good thing Saccharine was nice!

“I didn’t ask.” Bramble looked back up at him, glaring.

“No need to be feisty, newbie! Just enjoy the present! Besides, this place is sparse as fuck.” Saccharine said cheerfully, folding his hands behind his back and rocking forward on his heels. Bramble’s glare didn’t falter for a second.

“Just get the fuck out, jackass.”

“Fine, fine! I can see where I’m not wanted.” Saccharine sighed, turning to leave before pausing for a moment. “Oh, and remember to lock your door at night!” He made sure to add, causing a confused splutter from Bramble. Before any questions could be asked, Saccharine was already gone, the door shut behind him.


	2. chalk thats kinda gay ngl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Saccharine = Killer  
> Chalk = Dust  
> Satin = Nightmare  
> Bramble = Cross  
> Bread = Horror
> 
> welcome back to: chalk is both creepy and protective, and he can't decide which

There were few people Saccharine minded working with. Satin was the big boss, and despite the cold attitude, was really good to work with. Bramble had taken some getting used to, but he seemed to be a decent partner, despite a few failings. Bread was…. Hard to describe, but they could usually get the job done. Albeit with Bread stopping in order to steal a lot of food….

Chalk, however, was in a completely different category. At first glance, the two of them were painfully similar. Killing the entirety of their Universes for their own reasons, having a lust to gain more LV, and to kill. They both worked for Satin, spreading further negativity in the hellscape that was their Multiverse. And, presumably, they both seeped the Liquid Hatred every monster leaked.

That was basically where the similarities ended, though. Saccharine actually gave a fuck about others, albeit secretly, while Chalk didn’t. At least, Saccharine hadn’t found any evidence of the other caring. Now, he could work with Chalk, he wasn’t _incompetent_ after all. Saccharine prided himself on his abilities, and Chalk was pretty useful.

The catch, though, was that Chalk was just _unsettling_ to be around. It was the energy around the other, or something like that. Silent, his eyelights were usually trained on you, only looking away if he was doing something. Sometimes Saccharine could swear he heard muttering and whispers. It was creepy, and not the most fun to be around.

Regardless of how creepy Chalk was, Saccharine was partnered with him today, in an outing in some Outer-verse of a kind. He didn’t really care what kind, but he was pretty sure it was of the swap variety. Maybe a Swapfell? The inhabitants were a bit fightier than usual, after all. It didn’t matter though, seeing as those who managed to get too close fell to his blade. They were all just free EXP to Saccharine, after all.

He let out a near-silent squeak as Chalk darted in front of his swing, lunging at a monster he had failed to notice. Saccharine blinked rapidly from behind his mask, feeling his summoned soul warm for a moment against his will at the display. The moment lasted for barely a second before Chalk’s multicolored eyelights slid onto him, and Saccharine was startled back into action without a second glance.

Hopefully Chalk wouldn’t bring it up to the boss. Saccharine didn’t need to disappoint Satin, after all, especially with how little Satin expected of him in the first place. He couldn’t help the whole “Overemotional” thing of his, but he could control how well he did. And good at his job he was, and no one could undermine that. Saccharine wouldn’t let them.

He hummed a cheery tune to distract himself from the anxious and foreboding thoughts, slicing through monsters and causing general mayhem. Hopefully, the chaos and negativity that stunk up the place would keep Satin happy for a while. It was always best if the boss was happy.

Eventually, after several hours of creating negativity for the boss, their exit portal was formed. Saccharine smiled happily from behind his mask, twirling his knife playfully in his hand as he practically bounced towards it. A chill ran up his spine as Chalk followed a step behind him at his side, practically feeling the eyelights trailing over his body. Probably watching for weak spots, or something like that. Did he get blood on his pants or something? Maybe it was just dust. Ugh, he’d have to take a bath once they finished their report.

It was these lingering thoughts that plagued Saccharine as the pair exited the ruined Universe, and not the silent fact of how, after that first attack while Saccharine was distracted, very few monsters had been able to sneak up on him again. If they happened to turn to dust after eyeing Saccharine’s undefended backside for longer than a brief moment, then no one would be none the wiser.


	3. can't believe satin feels things amiright

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Satin = Nightmare  
> Saccharine = Killer
> 
> this chapter just would Not let itself be written, so sorry that its short and took so long. satin is very mean to me <3

Satin liked to think of himself as a good King. He was by no means a good _person_ , but he was good at what he did. And what he did, was spreading negativity and commanding his underlings to do as he pleased.

He wasn’t a good person in any capacity. He was pretty sure that he hadn’t been anywhere near that in a long, long time. Especially given the entire mess that was romance involving him. Satin…. Didn’t like thinking about his romantic habits.

Mostly because his ex-husband was actively aiming for his head most days of the week. Satin didn’t leave his castle often and it was mostly because of him. It hurt, deep in his soul, to see his anger and rage so unrepentant on his face. Satin hadn’t even wanted things to go this way, everything was just such a mess and the villagers were just liars that it had all spiralled into him being divorced several hundred years afterwards.

As his annoyance (and his upset) rose within him, he sensed for the inhabitants of his castle. One of them was supposed to be meeting with him in his office today, after all. Already he could feel the approach of swirling emotions of content, anxiety, and the evident lack of Hatred. There was only one monster he knew of that had that particular trait, and he was right on time. Perfect.

“Saccharine.” He greeted coolly, reclined back in his chair. Saccharine dipped his head in a nod respectfully, his face hidden behind his mask. Even with that in the way, there was no hiding how he felt from Satin of all people.

“Sir. You required my presence?” Asking questions was something very rare for Saccharine, in Satin’s experience. Interesting. He must be more confident today, even though the anxiety has yet to lesson within the other.

“Yes. Your next mission is an undercover one, in Havenswap. Your specific…. Traits…. Are the best suited for this mission. Do not disappoint me.” Satin commanded respect with every word, eye socket narrowed and focused on Saccharine.

“Of course, sir.” Saccharine was good at what he did, always following Satin’s commands perfectly. After all, Satin knew the other didn’t want his little “Secret” to get out. 

Before Saccharine could properly turn to leave, Satin spoke. “I hope you are aware that without me, you would be ensured for destruction.”

Saccharine paused, before giving a slow nod. “Of course, sir. I am forever grateful that you took pity on me.”

“Good. You are dismissed.”

As Saccharine left his office, Satin wondered absently why his upset and anger seemed to have faded. Even after so long of handling them, emotions continued to confuse him on the regular. What odd things, they were. Especially in a world such as Satin’s Multiverse, where Hatred ran freely.

A strange, strange place, in his opinion.


	4. bramble avoids getting his ass beat through sheer luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST FIC UPDATE OF 2021 LADS. I FEAR FOR MY SANITY.  
> anyway have some Nerds uwu
> 
> Bread = Horror  
> Bramble = Cross  
> Saccharine = Killer

Bramble rolled his eyelights from where he sat perched on a counter, just close enough to Bread’s baking so that he could be a pain. He idly swung his legs back and forth as he observed the larger monster working. Apparently, Bread liked to make cakes whenever someone was sent on an undercover mission for a while. That didn’t mean he was being nice, of course, seeing as Bread was making a red velvet cake instead of the devil’s food cake Bramble was pretty sure Saccharine preferred. Don’t question him on how he knows this.

“What’s the point of doing this anyway?” Bramble decided to ask, leaning back on a hand as he watched Bread move about the castle’s kitchen.

“It’s ‘cuz I can.” Was Bread’s eloquent response, a glare being levelled at him. Bramble grinned cheekily right back at him.

“Pretty stupid of you, almost looks like you _care_.” He dragged the word out in a maliciously playful fashion, bracing himself for the slap Bread offered to his shoulder.

“Have you considered fucking off?” Bread rumbled, glare mighty fierce. He kept at it for a moment, levelling Bramble without needing to say any further words before huffing and moving towards the paper towels. Wiping up the Liquid Hatred that seeped from his lightless eye, Bread tossed the paper towel in the trash can. It always felt like the damned thing was constantly full.

Instead of using the sanitary option of wiping his own leakage up, Bramble gathered it up on a finger, grinning meanly before flicking it at the back of Bread’s head. More started seeping out of his own eye to replace what he had flung at the larger near immediately, of course.

A low growl echoed in the room as Bread turned to face Bramble. The smaller stared back without genuine fear, grin more of a smirk than anything else.

“You wanna apologize now, or do you wanna die first.” It wasn’t a question, nor was it even listing actual options for him. Bramble idly swung his legs from where he was perched, humming audibly to make it appear like he was considering things. Of course, he promptly flicked more Liquid Hatred at the larger, and then proceeded to hop off the counter and dart out of the kitchen.

Bread’s growl could be heard out the door as he watched Bramble leave. No point in chasing the idiot for now, he had a cake to make. And a skull to wipe off. Already more Liquid Hatred was starting to leak out of his eye socket. Bread could feel the discomfort of it building in the hole in his skull, beginning to leak from that spot too. Disgusting. At least he had paper towels with him, though he hated it when they snagged on the sharp edges of his head wound.

Once he was as clean as he could be, he turned back to the cake batter. Bread was rather prideful of how he didn’t use box mixes, able to gather the precious raw ingredients needed from the castle. He had done the same with the blood red icing that would go overtop the black frosting he had made earlier.

Saccharine had been gone just over a week, and was estimated to return within the next couple of days. Just the perfect amount of time for Bread to bake a cake for the other inhabitant of the castle. He knew that Saccharine actually preferred devil’s food cake over red velvet, and was pretty certain that the other didn’t like red velvet at all. That just made it much more amusing for Bread.

Saccharine would be forced to eat the cake either way, seeing as if he decided to waste food, Bread would break him in half and not in the fun way. It was a simple thing, really. Someone has to go undercover for a while, and Bread bakes them a cake that they have to eat on risk of death or being maimed. On top of that, Bread liked to write fun insults on the top. That was what the red icing was for. The black and red would match Saccharine perfectly, as expected of anything Bread made.

It wasn’t that Bread cared about any of the idiots he lived with, it was just that he preferred to show off his skills in the kitchen this way. He never made them their favorite flavors for a reason, and that was because he didn’t care. His cakes were so good they’d feel obligated to eat them. Even if they disliked the flavor. That wasn’t his problem.

Hopefully Bramble wouldn’t return to bother him. If he did, at least Bread had a few tricks up his sleeves. Bramble had regained the ability to walk smoothly much faster than Bread had expected, and he’d have to right that wrong soon. Regardless of his biggest annoyance in the castle, he had a cake to bake before Saccharine got home.


	5. saccharine clown moments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me? updating relatively close to a previous update? wacky. anyway enjoy some clownery.
> 
> Saccharine = Killer  
> Satin = Nightmare  
> Bread = Horror

Saccharine hovered by the edge of his bed, warily observing the plastic cake container. Inside set a beautifully made cake, and on the top, in blood red icing, was a message. Well, insult was more accurate. “Your mask looks like a shitty dinner plate attacked by sharpies.”

Not the sharpest insult, nor the most original one, and it didn’t even sting. Regardless, he was wary. Not because it was a cake with an insult (he was familiar with Bread’s handiwork after all), but because it had appeared in his room the day he had come back from his undercover op. It wasn’t here when he first came into the room.

Bread always kept his welcome back cakes in the fridge in this similar sort of setup. Saccharine could easily remember being rudely herded to the kitchen and led to the fridge, where Bread would aggressively shove the cake at him until he took it and ate at least one slice in front of the larger monster. So how, and why, was the cake in his bedroom? Bread wouldn’t place it in his room. He may be looking too far into it, and it was probably a result of him being freshly out of the cold.

Sighing, he reached for the treat, and was promptly startled by the plate and fork underneath. On top of the ceramic plate was a note in a painfully familiar handwriting. Satin. Why had Satin written him a note. What the hell.

Warily picking up the note, he scanned over it. A…. Reward? For his work? Was that even a reminder to rest?? Who had possessed his boss and why were they being nice to him. That’s not how it works. What.

Placing the note down, Saccharine picked up the cake alongside the plate and fork, placing it on his bedside table next to his knife. He placed the knife in his inventory, right where he could easily grab it. Marching out of his bedroom, he brushed off his exhaustion. Sure he had just come from a long undercover mission, but that was unimportant. Something was wrong with his boss, and he had to find out what. He really hoped Satin wasn’t dying. That would be fucking terrible, and Saccharine wasn’t sure what he’d even do in that situation. Probably go after whoever hurt his boss.

Finally, he had reached his boss’s office. If Satin really was possessed, alerting him could be dangerous to both of them. Who knows what could happen if the person possessing his boss knew he was coming?

He slammed the door open, bolting towards Satin. His knife was slammed into the desk, scattering papers and Saccharine leaped over the desk. Before he could actually slam into Satin, however, he felt tentacles wrap around him tightly, holding him in the air in front of Satin. The glare on his boss’s face was terrifying, but Saccharine wouldn’t let himself be intimidated by some imposter in his boss’s body.

“ _What. Is the meaning of this._ ” Satin’s voice was low and dangerous, the tone commanding Saccharine’s full attention and refusing any nonsense. His eyelight was a silt in his eye socket, baring practically into his soul. Which was actually kind of true seeing as his soul was in front of his chest.

“Boss, you’re possessed, I’m here to help. Blink once if you’re in there.” Saccharine explained, hoping for a blink. Instead he got an eye twitch, before he was being sat back down in front of Satin’s desk.

“Saccharine, what is this about?” Satin sighed, leaning forward and resting his elbows on his desk. He buried his face in his hands for a moment, groaning, before looking back up at him.

“Well, you left me a note that told me to enjoy myself and rest, which makes absolutely no sense.” 

“Why does that not make sense.” Satin was already done with this conversation as Saccharine pondered in front of him.

“Well, you’re not nice to anyone, ever? So I thought you were possessed. Are you possessed? _ARE YOU SICK????_ ” Satin cringed away as Saccharine suddenly yelled.

Satin took another moment to groan into his hands before looking at Saccharine again, looking exhausted from his presence. “Am I not allowed to be nice?”

“You’re never nice though??” Saccharine was moderately distressed by this. Satin groaned again.

“I can be nice if I choose to be, Saccharine.” Yeah he was still confused. Was it obvious? Apparently it was, if Satin’s eye socket twitching was any evidence. “Just…. Go to your room. Recover from your mission. I’ll have more work for you soon.”

Confused, Saccharine turned to leave. As he got to the door, his knife was tossed at him. Of course he caught it perfectly, he wasn’t Satin’s best lieutenant for no reason after all.

“You’ll be repairing my desk when you are rested.” Satin’s voice grumbled from behind him, and Saccharine paused to nod, before finally leaving the room.

….He wasn’t certain that Satin _wasn’t_ possessed, but he’d leave it alone for now. If things escalated, he’d act. Maybe the others had noticed something?


	6. chalk radiating sexual tension once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two updates in a row? must be a miracle. or something idk
> 
> Chalk = Dust  
> Bramble = Cross  
> Bread = Horror  
> Saccharine = Killer  
> Satin = Nightmare

Chalk stalked through the halls silently, trying to make his way to his destination. The castle had been bubbling with a quiet energy, and he didn’t want to be around the others when it boiled over. This was a common occurrence. Tensions would rise throughout the day until it all bubbled over like boiling water in a too small pot. Or like liquid hatred leaking from his eye sockets, smeared on his fingertips to paint with. Chalk didn’t like painting, it reminded him of that inkhead idiot. That guy was almost weirder than himself.

His steps were like whispers in the hallway of the large castle. If Chalk was lucky, he wouldn’t run into anybody on his trek to the training grounds. He’d rather not end up at the end of Bread’s hatchet, or Saccharine’s knife. It wasn’t like he couldn’t take them, he was plenty strong enough to take down Bread, or at least go toe-to-toe with Saccharine. It was all the LV after all. And self preservation, that was a pretty important part as well.

Pushing the entrance to the training ground open, Chalk knew his luck had run out near immediately at the sight of Bramble hacking away at one of the training dummies. Huh, it was the one with the inkhead’s face taped on it. Weird. 

Slipping around his teammate was child’s play, the taller monster still hacking away at the dummy and grumbling to himself. Chalk could almost hear the sounds of Liquid Hatred dripping from Bramble’s cheeks and onto his clothes. The idiot had been smart enough to wear black this time at least. Seriously, who wears white these days? Idiots, clearly.

Pulling out his knife and throwing it in the training dummy was simple and calming. A balm to his agitated LV, thirsting for the blood and dust of humans and monsters alike. It was a familiar presence, one he had wrangled a long time ago when Satin picked him up. It wasn’t smart to leave a dust-hungry monster free to roam in your sanctum after all.

The ripping of fabric was enough to start Bramble from his anger, it seemed. Turning on a heel to face Chalk, his sword was brandished defensively in his direction. Upon realizing whom it was who had snuck up on him, he calmed by a fraction.

“The hell do _you_ want?” Bramble hissed defensively, eyeing Chalk with a warily cautious glare. Rolling his multicolored eyelights, Chalk tilted his head at the dummy he had thrown his knife into, practically gliding over to the training dummy to retrieve it. Bramble seemed to tense up further when the knife was in his hand. Clearly, the best course of action was to lazily toss the weapon into the air, catching it by the handle each time.

“Fucking- can’t you quit it with your creepy silence? You’re fucking weird.” Bramble reminded him of a child having a tantrum, on the verge of stomping their foot and crying to get what they wanted. It was almost cute, in a pathetic sort of way of course.

Chalk huffed out a breath, giving a slow and sharp grin at Bramble, before slowly shaking his head. It seemed to be enough to unsettle the taller, though he merely stiffened to a statue-like level of unmoving. Clasping his knife in hand, he tapped the blade. One, two, three, four times, before turning back to his training dummy. He could hear the sounds of a shaky intake of breath, before Bramble inevitably turned back to his own training dummy.

The sounds of combat weren’t as intense as they were before, almost hesitant and nervous. Chalk supposed he had that effect on people. It seemed many were unsettled by his silence, which amused him greatly. Fuckers didn’t deserve to hear his voice anyway.

Eventually, Bramble’s round of training slowed to a stop, and Chalk could hear him heading to the exit. With a simple flick of his wrist, his knife went sailing in the air, landing directly into the stone wall that made up the training grounds. Bramble was frozen, it seemed, while Chalk slowly walked up to him.

Liquid Hatred was already bubbling from an eye socket. He dipped two fingers into the black fluid starting to leaking out, making sure they got onto the bone just fine. If he smeared some on his face, he didn’t care. Taking another few steps to face Bramble, who was now glaring at him with hands fisted and one poised to hold a sword handle, if need be, Chalk came to a halt in front of him. Raising the hand with the Liquid Hatred on it, he smeared it across Bramble’s cheek, on the one opposite of the red scar.

The air was heavy and tense between them as Chalk smeared the black liquid almost gently onto Bramble, their eyelights locked in a fierce battle of who would blink first. Eventually, the moment had to end, as Chalk withdrew his hand. Bramble took in a short breath, as if breaking from a spell. Meanwhile Chalk busied himself with slipping back to his training dummy, retrieving his knife along the way.

As the sound of Bramble hurriedly scurrying away, the door closing behind him, echoed in the empty training grounds, Chalk played with his knife once more. He just couldn’t catch a break, could he? Regardless, he had more work to do. Evil may not sleep, but madness has insomnia.


	7. bramble once again avoids getting his ass beat by sheer luck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this takes place just a bit before the previous chapter btw, or at least the end does. this bad boy spans from the chronological start to right before chappy 6 my dudes. enjoy uwu  
> oh hey while ure reading this note, maybe check out some of my other works. hatredverse is a series now woooo. read the other fics in this series bcuz theres more worldbuilding and other characters that arent directly linked to satin and his gang. do it. also i have other UTMV au fics. you should read those too. yeethaw
> 
> Bramble = Cross  
> Saccharine = Killer  
> Bread = Horror  
> Chalk = Dust  
> Satin = Nightmare

Bramble, in Saccharine’s opinion, was interesting. The newbie of the group. The one who clearly had anger management issues. The guy who wouldn’t stop watching everyone like he was a mouse and they were the hungry hawks circling overhead.

So overall he was very neat.

Saccharine was busy sharpening his knife with his favorite whetstone, curled up on the couch in the main living room. He was pretty sure the castle held other ones, but none were used as much as the room he sat in. It was probably due to how close it was to the wing containing their bedrooms. Or something like that, Saccharine didn’t particularly care too much. What was he thinking about again?

Of course, this was the perfect timing for something to be poured onto him. With a startled squawk, Saccharine practically leaped from where he was seated, tossing his whetstone into his inventory and brandishing his knife in defense. He had turned around in the direction the liquid had come from, and right behind where he had been seated, was a smirking Bramble.

“Aw, did you get a little _scared_?” Bramble’s smirk was mean, and in his hands was a bottle of bleach. Saccharine blinked rapidly behind his mask, freezing in place for a moment before looking down at his sweater. It was one of his black ones, and while it wasn’t his _favorite_ , he had _liked_ this one. And Bramble had ruined it.

“HAH! If only I could see the look on your face!” Bramble finally burst out laughing as Saccharine’s hands balled into fists, his grip on his knife blindingly tight. How could he do that to him? _Why_ would Bramble do that to him? Saccharine had been nothing but kind to the larger monster since his arrival to the castle!

While Bramble laughed his ass off, Saccharine took a deep breath. He held it in for a long moment, before exhaling. This was fine. It was fine. He could just _stab that stupid smirk off his face-_ No, no, he was better than that. He didn’t have to resort to murder. Maybe he should just…. Go back to his bedroom.

With that in mind, Saccharine stomped off, Bramble’s cruel laughter echoing off the castle walls behind him. Time to see if this sweater was even a _little_ salvageable. 

~~

The next incident was during a mission. The boss had told Saccharine to keep an eye on Bramble, to really assess his skill level so that he could place Bramble on the appropriate missions. It was a simple one, really. Just go in and cause some mayhem, and if _anyone_ from outside of the Universe showed up, they were to leave. A simple in-and-out.

So how had Saccharine ended up in this position?

Bramble and him had been making their way through Hotland, causing as much mayhem as possible. Looting from homes, brutally injuring any unlucky monsters that had happened to pass by, the usual. They were on their way to New Home, in all actuality. The higher density of monsters made for a much sweeter form of negativity, and let it spread all that much quicker. Sure, the Royal Guard would be a minor problem, but nothing Saccharine hadn’t faced before.

Of course Bramble ended up running ahead. He was weirdly eager when he spotted the lava, and despite Saccharine’s protests, had bolted ahead of him.

“We’re meant to stick _together_!” Saccharine called out, going into a light run to try and catch up. For a monster that wore that many layers, he certainly was fast in the dry heat of Hotland. Seriously, what was the point??

Even with his quick reflexes, Saccharine wasn’t able to stop in time to not trip as Bramble came to a sudden stop at a ledge. Well, technically Saccharine could’ve stopped in time. If Bramble hadn’t promptly stuck out his foot and tripped him.

His startled gasp came out as more a squeak as he fell over the side of the ledge, right where lava bubbled. Saccharine barely had a moment to panic further as he was grabbed by the back of his jacket, and held there for a long, breathless moment.

Eventually Bramble tossed him backwards onto the safe ground, where Saccharine couldn’t help but tremble for a long moment. The other grinned at him meanly, before laughing loudly at Saccharine’s fearful reaction.

“What the _FUCK_ Bramble?!” Saccharine finally managed to yell, dragging himself to his feet and glaring at Bramble from behind his mask, hands balled into fists.

“Aw, calm the hell down! It was just a _joke_ , you’re _fine_!” Bramble had stopped laughing, at least, but he still had that stupid shit-eating grin.

“YOU COULD’VE KILLED ME!” Saccharine shouted, stomping his foot in anger. Who does that?!

“Sheesh, stop whining, you’re fine.” Bramble’s grin morphed into a scowl as he rolled his eyelights, already starting to walk away.

“Don’t just walk away! What the fuck?!” Saccharine exclaimed, before groaning loudly and slapping his hands over his mask. The boss would most definitely be hearing about this incident.

~~

Next thing Saccharine knew, it was like Bramble was around every corner, in every corridor, just waiting to trip him up or shove him.

Bramble would be just a little too violent during spars. He’d rip up and destroy any of Saccharine’s belongings that he forgot outside of his bedroom. His lock would be mysteriously broken. He’d trip over seemingly nothing, despite _knowing_ that it had been an object he stumbled over.

It was incredibly agitating. And Saccharine _knew_ why it was happening, it was painfully obvious. Bramble had attempted the same shit on Bread and Chalk (never Satin. Bramble didn’t have a death wish, now.) and nothing had come from it despite a brutal beatdown. That was just run of the mill, though.

Saccharine, however, had never retaliated. Harming others just for a minor slight against himself wasn’t his style, mostly due to how it made his soul ache. He knew he was soft, and he knew that was why Bramble targeted him. Why go for those who would barely react outside of violence, when the one person who would simply take it was right there?

It was all infuriating, but Saccharine wouldn’t do anything. He refused to even imply he wasn’t capable of handling things. Who knew what Satin would do with that knowledge! Anything could happen. He couldn’t risk it. He couldn’t risk the boss throwing him away.

And so he bared through it. Saccharine could handle it, after all. As long as he pretended that the black tears that constantly fell from his eye sockets weren’t born of just an excess of magic, it would be fine. 

It was fine.


	8. oooo someones in TROOOOUBLEEEE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yeethaw another chapter. admittedly this one is shorter but satin is very uncooperative at the best of times.
> 
> Satin = Nightmare  
> Bramble = Cross  
> Saccharine = Killer

Satin scowled as another surge of upset fluctuated in his castle, negatively tainted positivity surging in another. This had been a constant annoyance, ever since Bramble had arrived. Now, normally Satin wouldn’t care what his underlings did. It was none of his business, and frankly he didn’t give a fuck if it didn’t impact him.

But this? It was getting ridiculous.

All Bramble seemed to anymore was harass Saccharine and make a nuisance of himself. It had gotten to the point where Saccharine’s work was being affected, though he had attempted to hide this from Satin. But Satin could tell, and it was annoying him. It was why Saccharine and Bramble were to no longer go on missions together without a third party present.

It was child’s play to notice the rising tensions that had been afoot lately. Something would happen if he did not interfere. And Satin would prefer all of his underlings (and his CASTLE) perfectly intact at the end of each day. They were _useful_ , and only _he_ was allowed to break what belonged to him.

Perhaps a conversation would do well to curb this growing habit in Bramble. To remind him that he remained under Satin’s protection through sheer chance. Anyone could replace him, and Satin’s goodwill could be revoked at _any_ time. This was not a game.

It was those thoughts in mind that had Satin tugging on Bramble’s awareness, a signal the other had grown used to that alerted his underlings that their presence was required in his office. With great reluctance, Bramble started making his way towards Satin’s office. He straightened himself up, tentacles writhing at his back, in preparation.

“You wanted to see me, boss?” Bramble’s tone was short, mild annoyance bleeding through like blood in water. Annoying, but Satin could handle him.

“Yes. I wished to discuss your recent…. _Activities_ , involving Saccharine.”

A scowl graced Bramble’s face for a moment, before it was smoothed into the blank face of a soldier to their commanding officer. But his emotions did not lie. Bramble didn’t want his fun to end.

“What about them, _sir_?” Bramble ground out, standing at attention.

“You are to cease your tormenting immediately, due to it affecting both your and his ability to work. I expect you to obey this order.” Satin didn’t bother with pleasantries, or sugar coating anything. His underlings had no need for such niceties after all. They were _his_ for a reason.

Bramble glared for merely a brief moment of a second, face schooled into that blank expression. “Yes sir. Is that all?”

“No. I would like to remind you that your presence here is not something to take _advantage_ of.” Satin tapped his fingers against the wood of his desk, creating a set of quiet clicks that felt like echoing screams in the momentary silence. “You are here on my goodwill. Do make sure to remember that it can be revoked at _any_ time.”

Bramble took in a nearly undetectable breath, teeth clenched together as Satin spoke. A spike of fear rose within the guardsman, a reminder of where he had been before Satin had so graciously taken him in. An empty void, the endless memories of people long gone, a ghost’s whispers.

Satisfaction curled in his chest as his little threat did as he needed. Perfect. 

“You are dismissed.” Satin leaned back in his chair, a tendril flicking at Bramble as if dismissing him as well. Bramble hesitated for a long second, eyeing Satin with hidden suspicion, before turning away and leaving. He made sure to track Bramble’s roiling emotions as he left, sensing him make his way to his bedroom.

Excellent, everything had gone to plan. With any luck things would return to the uneasy peace that had been settled before Bramble’s mischief had begun. Satin preferred it that way, where his underlings did as required and he had no need to interfere.

Interference was messy, and didn’t always work as he had hoped. That seemed to be a trend in his life. Something or someone interferes, and everything crumbles. What a pain.

It was curious though, how something within him pulled a little tighter at his threat of leaving Bramble to the fate of his empty Universe. Satin didn’t care for him, not at all. Bramble was _useful_ , and while admittedly some of the less targeted examples of pranks brought humor to Satin’s surface, that was it.

Satin didn’t care about Bramble. He didn’t care about Saccharine. He didn’t care about any of his underlings outside of their usefulness. Nothing more, nothing less.


End file.
